More then just puppy love
by Mandymom
Summary: As it turns out, Ewan's little crush turns out to be requited. However, it ends up being way more then Alto and his friends were expecting.
"Alto, can I tell you something? It's about Rusty..." Ewan asked.

"Sure, of course you can."

"Well um...it's kinda hard to describe, but when I'm with him, I always get so nervous...I get all sweaty, and I also can't stop longingly staring at him...My tail also starts wagging like crazy."

"Oh...you have a crush on him. That's kinda...cute."

"Wha-What? So, that's what my feelings for him are? A crush? I'm not really familiar with romance..."

"You are only a kid after all. One that owns an entire corporation, but still."

"I should act upon my feelings. Maybe...give him a gift? Oh, I know! Cookies! Everyone likes cookies!"

"You should ask him what flavor he'd like."

"But wouldn't that give away the surprise? I'll just make chocolate chip..."

"Did someone say cookies? I think Rusty would like sugar cookies." Klaus suggested.

"Sugar cookies...hmm..."

"What do you know about baked goods anyway?" Alto asked.

"Maybe he's Mr. X." Ewan joked.

"Yeah right."

"Just take my word for it."

"Okay, I'm going to do it!" Ewan went out to go buy baking supplies.

"So, what's got him so worked up?"

"He has a crush on someone."

"For the sake of his privacy, I'm not asking who. It better not be me, but I am pretty handsome."

"It's not you."

"Thank goodness, I don't like the thought of having to turn him down."

"Breaking his fragile little heart is unimaginable."

"I'm kinda worried about Rusty, he hasn't come out of his room in ages, except to take care of his needs. And do missions."

"We should go check on him."

"These feelings will pass Rusty...You know they will..." Rusty mumbled to himself.

"I thought I heard him say something."

"He said something about feelings and that they will pass..."

"You have pretty good hearing..."

"A knight should always have sharp hearing."

"Should we...ask what's going on?"

"I think that's a good idea." Klaus knocked on the door. "Rusty?"

"We're worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"It's unusual for you to be cooped up like this. Is something wrong?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Just leave me alone!"

"No need to be so harsh."

"Well, I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you. I...I'm...well...Ugh, it's so hard to say this, even to myself...but...I'm in love with Ewan. I'm disgusting, and weird, for liking a kid that way. It's all my fault, I should have never let myself get attached to him. I should just kill myself, I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being..."

"Killing yourself is not the answer."

"I would really miss you Rusty..."

"I'm part of the scum of this world. I should die..."

"It's not your fault, Rusty...Don't beat yourself up."

"Suicide is not a solution. You need to accept your feelings.

"How can I? How can I accept my feelings? I'm a monster!"

"No, you are not. Rusty, it's not your fault at all!"

"I..." Rusty started glowing. "Your right..."

"He's glowing?!"

"Thank you Alto." The light completely engulfed him.

"Rusty!" In a flash, the light suddenly vanished.

"Wha...what happened?" Rusty appeared in a new outfit, that was red with white hearts, and very fancy. "This new outfit looks good on me!"

"It really suits you."

"I gotta go show this off!" Rusty ran off.

"Back to his old self again."

"We have our Rusty back."

"We should follow him..."

"Yes, we should."

"Look at this new outfit! Suddenly, I saw a flash of light, and when it was gone, I was wearing this!"

"So is Rusty a Witch now?" Popo asked.

"Me? A Witch? Only girls are Witches. Besides, I never even came close to a Qualia."

"Popo seriously doubts that."

"You should try singing to be sure."

"I don't think it'll work, but I can at least try." Rusty started singing. He stopped.

"Rusty is a Witch! New Witch buddy yay!" Popo cheered, then she hugged Rusty.

"Can you let go..."

"Sorry..."

"Oh? There's a word on here...Ewan. Why does it have Ewan on it?" Lisette wondered.

"Maybe Ewan has a matching outfit that has my name on it." Rusty suggested.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Guys there was just flash of light then suddenly I was in this outfit and..." Ewan started to say. Ewan's outfit matched Rusty's.

"I told you guys!"

"So the legend of the Heart Qualia is true."

"Heart Qualia?"

"You haven't heard of it? The legend says that a Qualia lies dormant in the souls of two people that are destined to be lovers. Once both of them realize and accept their feelings for each other, they become Witches. In this case, it is Rusty and Ewan."

"So me and Rusty...are destined to be together? I'm overjoyed!"

"You should be."

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." Alto suggested. Everyone left, leaving Rusty and Ewan alone together.

"C'mere." Rusty hugged Ewan. Ewan stared at him. _Just hugging?! I want WAY more then that!_

"I never imagined in a thousand years this would happen to me..."

"Well, I guess we are lovers now..."

"We should do more then just hug."

"Oh?" Rusty kissed Ewan on the cheek.

"It's a start..."

"Well, all this happened so quickly and..." Ewan kissed Rusty on the lips. "Wow, your moving fast."

"We should have some fun in bed if you know what I mean."

"Oh, cuddling? Sure."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Romantic wrestling?"

"NO!"

"Then what is it you want!?"

"I want...I want to...you know...umm...umm...umm..." Ewan was blushing hard. "Umm...why is it so hard to just say it? Umm..."

"What's going on with your tail? It's going crazy. Maybe I can help calm it down."

"Oh yes, please do..."

"How do I calm it down?"

"Rub it."

"Okay..." Rusty hesitantly agreed. He rubbed Ewan's tail.

"Oh yeah...that feels amazing..." Ewan had a look of immense pleasure on his face.

"This kinda feels...um...how do I say this...sexual."

"It is sexual, the tail on fox people is actually an erogenous zone." Klaus explained as he entered the room.

"Wait what?!" Rusty stopped rubbing Ewan's tail.

"Aww, why'd ya stop?"

"B-Because! You heard what Klaus said!"

"I thought you knew already..."

"You shouldn't have asked me! You should have done it yourself!"

"Why masturbate when someone else can just do it for me? Besides, we're a couple. We need to be more intimate."

"I wasn't looking for this kind of intimacy."

"Well, if I force you to resume, it would be sexual assault...I'll just go ask Alto to do it. He'll be none the wiser..."

"Actually, I'll resume. Gotta finish what I started."

"Great!" Rusty resumed rubbing Ewan's tail. "YES YES YES SO GOOD SO GOOD!"

"Is Rusty watching porn or something?" Alto walked over to the source of the sound. "Oh...it's just Rusty rubbing Ewan's tail...wait a minute! Rusty rubbing Ewan's tail?!" Ewan gasped.

"I um...uh...He gave consent I swear! Rusty, dear, would you stop for a minute?" Rusty stopped rubbing Ewan's tail.

"Yeah! I did give consent!"

"But your only 13...wait a minute. Fox people are sexually mature at age 13, I forgot..."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I found a guide book on fox people."

"There's a guide book for that?"

"I didn't know there was a guide book. I got my knowledge from fox people themselves." Klaus mentioned.

"Why is he acting like this anyway?" Rusty wondered. Ewan gasped.

"Well um uh..."

"He is in heat most likely." Klaus stated.

"Well um..." Ewan laughed nervously.

"The only way to know for sure is if he has a heat scent. He is probably suppressing it right now."

"Well, I did smell an alluring scent coming from him when we were alone together..."

"I smelled it for a moment when I entered the room when Rusty was rubbing Ewan's tail..." Klaus noted.

"Okay, I'm in heat! This is actually my first one..."

"It's your first heat?"

"Mhmm. I made it a goal to get deflowered when I went into heat for the first time, well, now I am! Wait do tail rubs count as deflowering? Hmm..."

"Why does crazy stuff always happen around me?" Alto wondered.

"Your the center of the universe!" Ewan explained.

"Actually, everywhere is the center of the universe. But you ARE the only conductor." Klaus noted.

"Yeah I know, but still..."

"It's because you have such quirky friends!" Ewan explained.

"That makes sense. A fox boy, which is a witch, three other witches, and a fifth one soon, all with quirks. What is with me and having weird friends?"

"Elcrest had weird friends too Alto."

"BUT ELCREST IS ME FROM THE PAST! SO I HAD WEIRD FRIENDS IN THE PAST TOO?!"

"Calm down Alto. Having weird friends is not a bad thing.

"Should this fanfic have a spoiler warning?" Ewan wondered.

"What fanfic?"

"The one I'm writing..." _Whew, quick coverup. Can't just let them know I broke the fourth wall. And as a bonus, i'll get advice! Ewan, you truly are a genius._

"What's a fanfic?" Klaus asked.

"Well, it's taking an existing work, and using it to create a new story."

"Isn't that illegal?" Alto pointed out.

"Eh, I can just bribe the police if I get into legal trouble."

"I don't think that's how the legal system works."

"Your right Alto. The police won't let you get away with something just for money."

"Let's hope it doesn't have a Mary Sue. Or if it's a self-insert of Ewan, Gary Stu." Rusty groaned.

"Oh no! It does have a self-insert of me though. Unlike most people, I acknowledge my flaws. Everyone has flaws, it can't be helped. To err is to human."

"True. And to forgive is divine." Klaus replied.

"You know what I mean! Good job Klaus, you deserve a head rub." Ewan rubbed Klaus on the head.

"What's with the head rubbing?" Alto asked.

"Head rubbing in fox person cultures is an acknowledgement of doing something right or good." Klaus explained.

"Oh. I just read the biology. And the overview."

"You just read the biology and the overview?!" Ewan yelled.

"Why are you getting so angry with me?!" Alto asked.

"Theres a lot of valuable information in that book, and you barely read any of it?!"

"Calm down, I'll read the rest."

"You better read that book every free second you have or you'll be sorry!"

"Isn't that excessive?"

"I just yelled at you? I'm so sorry Alto! I didn't know what came over me!" Ewan started sobbing.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You just had a mood-swing, that's all. It's just from your hormones, nothing to worry about." Ewan calmed down.

"You don't have to resume reading that book. I shouldn't force people to do things they don't want to."

"Really? Thank goodness..."

"On a different note, how come you never seem to use the bathroom?" Rusty asked.

"Thats because I never need to! I don't have such disgusting bodily functions!" Ewan explained.

"How is that possible?" Alto questioned.

"I dunno!"

"I got a feeling that he's lying to me..." Alto said to himself.

"What was that?" Ewan asked.

"Just talking to myself."

"Okay...it better not be anything bad..."

"Don't worry, I would never say bad things about you behind your back."

"I didn't expect you would, but you might say bad things about other people."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"If you say so."

"Oh hi Ewan! It's a such a pretty day today! Maybe we could go shopping, or play games together, what do you say?" Popo asked.

 **What Ewan heard**

"Hello Ewan! It's such a pretty day today!"

 **Back to reality**

"It is a nice day."

"So, what do you say?"

"To what?"

"The things Popo just invited to you, silly!"

"You didn't invite me to anything!"

"Yes she did. She invited you to go shopping with her or play games with her."

"I never heard those words come out of her mouth Alto. Your just imagining things."

"But Popo did ask you if you wanted to go shopping or play games with me!"

"Well, you see, Ewan's mind filters out any unnecessary words. His subconscious thought your invitation was unnecessary." Klaus explained.

"So, that's a no? Ok..."

"Heh. Anyway, I'm going to go have some soda." Ewan then went to the kitchen and guzzled down several cans of soda. "That was some good soda!" Ewan felt a twinge in his bladder. _Okay, just got to sneak to the bathroom without anyone noticing and-_

"Everyone! It's mission time!" Klaus declared.

"N-Now!?" Ewan asked.

"Yes, now."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Okay..." Ewan sighed. _I'll just have to hold it then._

"Is something wrong Ewan?" Alto asked.

"N-No!" Ewan lied.

"You sure? You look restless."

"I'm fine! Totally fine!" _Is it really that obvious?_

"If you say so." _I better keep an eye on him..._

 **Later, in battle.**

Ewan couldn't help but notice how quickly his bladder was filling up. _Why now, of all times?_ Ewan couldn't stand still.

"You look even more restless...maybe some attacking will calm you down?" Alto suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Alto! It probably will!" Ewan attacked. It did calm him down a little. "This battle shouldn't last too much longer, right?"

"Probably."

"Thank goodness, because I have some urgent business I need to attend to."

"Urgent business?"

"Mhmm. I tried to tell Klaus, but he didn't listen."

"What exactly is this 'urgent business'?"

"Don't tell anyone but..." Ewan walked to Alto's side. "I have to use the bathroom. Really bad. I told you before that I didn't have such nasty bodily functions, but I lied."

"I was right about you lying after all..." Alto said under his breath.

"Whatcha two whispering about?" Rusty asked.

"He was whispering about how he lied to us about not having to use the bathroom." Klaus explained.

"Shouldn't we tell Archibald?"

"I already heard Klaus."

"Oh you did?"

"Guys, I don't think I can hold it..."

"But there isn't a bathroom here...I'm afraid your going to have to just go outside." Rusty sighed.

"Wha-What?! That's so uncivilized! But wetting myself isn't a good option either so..."

"I actually have to go too. Hmm...but we have to find a good spot..." Rusty looked around for a good spot to pee. Ewan spotted one and ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rusty ran after him. There was an entire forest of trees. Ewan had already ran up to one of them. "That's a lot trees." Rusty noted.

"That feels so much better..." Ewan sighed in relief. He then noticed that Rusty was peeing on the tree next to him. "What do you think your doing you pervert?! Peeing next to me?! Go on a different tree!"

"I'm afraid I can't shut it off once I've started..." Rusty explained.

"You can't shut it off once you've started?"

"Yeah...I don't think you could do it either."

"Oh really?" Ewan suddenly stopped peeing, then started again.

"Huh?!

"I have really good muscle control." Ewan explained. Soon, they both finished peeing. "I um...umm...I want to...umm...I want to have sex okay?!"

"Oh ho ho...Well, of course I'll have sex with you."

 **They then had sex.**

"That was...wow. That felt even better then tail rubbing!"

"It did? Well, I do have a lot of experience." Rusty boasted.

"Should we tell the others that we had sex?"

"It's none of their business anyway."

 **The end.**


End file.
